Íbamos a cometer un gran error
by MeliGuzman
Summary: —íbamos a cometer un terrible error —gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una buena elección.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: —íbamos a cometer un terrible error—gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una buena elección.**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, beta de Élite Fanfiction

facebook groups/

"Todos los dias Dios nos regala un momento mágico donde podemos cambiar lo que nos lastima"  
>Paulo Coelho<p>

"Íbamos a cometer un terrible error"  
>Summary:<p>

—Íbamos a cometer un terrible error —gritamos eufóricos mientras reíamos a carcajadas. Esto era lo que quería para mi vida. Nada más que sonrisas y una buena elección.

Capítulo 1: La pregunta.

Edward's POV

Mi mente sólo estaba en Bella. Mi nena preciosa, mi primer verdadero amor, a la que amé con todo mi ser; estaba frente a mí y no podía estar con ella, debido a que sólo faltaba un día para mi boda, o sea, era mañana. Si hubiera sabido que ella iba a volver a mí, todo sería muy diferente… pero ya era tarde, hace dos años me convertí en el novio de Rosalie.

Esos cinco años los pasé en penumbras, sin ánimos de nada. Preciosa se había ido, así le decía yo…

No salía al boliche, no me juntaba con mis amigos, no salía con ninguna chica. Para pasar las noches, miles de mujeres esbeltas entraban a mi casa. Pensé que teniendo sexo Bella se me iría un poco de la cabeza. Pero nunca pasó.

Todas entraban y se iban en menos de diez minutos, diciéndome lo tonto que era por dejarlas así, me insultaban y después se iban.

No funcionaba con ninguna, por más que estas chicas trajeran los mejores vestidos eróticos no se me movía ni un pelo, además mi amiguito de aquí abajo no se despertaba por nada del mundo. Él tenía mente propia, y sabía cuando la anatomía de Bella no estaba. Estuvo triste por largos años sin ella, igual que yo.

Los únicos días en que algo pasaba era cuando soñaba con Bella, sobre la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Esos días nada más. Ella mandaba en mi humilde corazón,y, aún a dos días restantes para casarme con una mujer que no es para mí, seguía teniendo esos sueños. Me odiaba por nunca haber ido a buscarla.

El día de hoy nos juntaríamos a hablar y le haría una pregunta; creo que la más importante de mi vida. Nos separamos por siete largos años, creí que después de ese día no la volvería a ver jamás. Pero hoy la vería de nuevo.

Para colmo, Rosalie la había elegido como dama de honor. Hace un mes que la conocía y ya la puso en ese lugar. Yo vi en su mirada, cuando Rosalie le preguntó, que ella no quería, pero aceptó a regañadientes.

De pronto sonó mi Blackberry, casi me resbalo por ir a recoger el celular de mierda. Salí de la ducha como pude, me iba tropezando con todo, así que me fui agarrando de lo que veía firme y podía sostenerme. No quería caerme.

Cuando al fin llegué a la sala continua a la del baño, tomé el celular y atendí.

—Hola —dije enrollando la toalla blanca en mi cintura.  
>—Edward…—dijo la voz de la otra línea, Rosalie. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Estaba tan bien en mis pensamientos, y ella comenzaría a hablarme de la boda, que, en este momento, estaba en tercer plano.<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Rosalie?—pregunté sin ganas. Mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello cobrizo alborotado, éste no tenía control, por más que le aplicara gel. A veces pensaba que tenía vida propia.

—Edward, voy a comprar el cotillón con tu tarjeta, la dorada creo que es —dijo.

Me molestaba demasiado.

—No, esa no —dije enojado—. ¿Qué te dije de sacarme las cosas sin mi consentimiento? —pregunté aún más enojado, revisando mi billetera y sí, la dorada, marca Golden, no estaba. Ahí dentro de esa porquería de plástico tenía más de cuatro mil dólares y, conociendo a Rosalie, se gastaría todo.

—No me importa Edward. Siempre quieres comprar cosas para ti y tu trabajo, es mi turno de gastar —aseguró y me enfureció más. Ella vive gastando para sus zapatos, vestidos, carteras y esas cosas que compran las mujeres.

—Sí, Rosalie, tú nunca compras nada… —dije con sarcasmo—. Haz lo que quieras con ese dinero, me tienes cansado... —Terminé ya con la vena de mi frente a punto de explotar. Esta chica me sacaba de mis casillas.

De pronto se escuchó un sollozo, ¡oh, carajo, ahora iba a llorar! Me cago en la mierda.

—¿Uhm… uhm, n-no me amas? —preguntó entre hipidos.

Es tu oportunidad, Edward, vuelve a tratar de decirle que no la amas, que quieres a Bella. Claro cerebro, no te voy a hacer caso.

Mi estúpida costumbre de hablar conmigo mismo.

—Sí, te amo Rose. Ahora ve, nena —dije eso como pude porque, en realidad, no lo sentía. Creía que era así, pero llegó Bella y dio vuelta a mi mundo.  
>. . . . . . . . . .<p>

Llegué a nuestro punto de encuentro, la cafetería "Blue Eyes", que quedaba a cinco cuadras de nuestra casa. Estaba casi al límite entre Forks y Seattle. Miré mi reloj, eran las siete con nueve minutos. Había llegado unos minutos temprano, era obvio que a una mujer no se la hace esperar.

Supuestamente íbamos a juntarnos a las siete un cuarto, así que llegaba bien.

De pronto la camarera se me acercó, era rubia, con grandes pechos y un trasero también grande. Pero que no era nada para mí. No le llegaba ni a los talones a Isabella.

—Hola, ¿qué vas a ordenar? —Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a anotar algo.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, por ahora nada...—dije mirando mi celular, por si Bella me mandaba algún mensaje. Esta chica estaba incomodándome.

—Ok, llámame... —dijo mientras me daba un papel y me guiñó un ojo. Yo no respondí nada.

Vi el papelito y era su número telefónico, lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Luego lo tiraría. No quería a nadie más que a Bella.

Se escuchó una campanilla, que era de la puerta.

Cuando la vi entrar por esa puerta ya nadie me importó, sólo ella y yo. Vestía un pantalón corto color blanco, que dejaba mucho a la vista, sus largas y perfectas piernas eran un delicioso manjar. Traía una musculosa celeste que dejaba ver su ombligo perforado, su vientre era plano como el piso y su piel blanquecina, como el papel y los patines en su mano. Siempre le gustó patinar, casi todos los fines de semana la acompañaba a patinar al parque de Forks. En verdad ella lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Cuando me vio alzó su mano en modo de saludo, hice lo mismo y se acercó hacia mí. Me encantaba cómo contoneaba sus hermosas caderas, pequeñas, pero muy sexys. Me gustaba que siguiera haciendo lo que le apasionaba.

Cuando llegó a mi mesa, me dio una sonrisa que me alegró el día, aunque estaba un poco caliente por la pelea con Rosalie, ella me hacía olvidar todo.

—Hola —dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un beso tierno en cada una de sus mejillas. Extrañaba su suave piel y su dulce aroma a fresas. ¡Cómo lo necesité todo este tiempo! Le indiqué que se sentara, alejé un poco la silla para que lo hiciera, y luego iba a juntarla a la mesa. Por la hija de mil putas, se trancó. ¡Qué vergüenza!  
>—Está bien, yo lo hago... —dijo ella sonriéndome mientras acomodaba su silla.<p>

Me fui a sentar a mi asiento. Miraba cada movimiento que hacía, era la mujer perfecta. Ella se sonrojó por el modo en que lo hacía.

—No hagas eso, Edward —dijo seria, pero le hice una cara graciosa y se rió. Amaba cuando lo hacía. Me traía tantos recuerdos que nunca podré olvidar.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté graciosamente.

—Porque no, me haces reír y quiero estar seria, y me contradices —dijo como niña pequeña. Amaba ese lado de ella.

Lo sé, estoy diciendo que amo aquello, y así... lo siento, pero en verdad la amo. No lo diré más.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —interrogué. No quería recibir un no, pero tenía que arriesgarme.

—Claro —asiente ella.

—Bella, tú... —Me interrumpió la camarera, la misma que me dio su número.

—¿Vas a querer algo? —preguntó dándole la espalda a Bella, mirándome fijo a mí. Eso no me gustó.

—Oye, ¿no ves? Estoy aquí —dijo Bella tocándole el hombro.

—Claro que te veo, querida —respondió y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿qué necesitas? —Le pregunté en tono de que éramos algo, pero eso fue hace siete años. En este momento no somos amigos. Peor, sólo dos personas compartiendo un momento de muchos aquellos que pasaron.

—Uhm... Un café con leche, amorcito, ¿y tú, bebé? —preguntó muy melosa. Ella me seguía el juego, cómo quisiera que fuera verdad.

—Mmm, un café, nada más —dije. Ella lo anotó.

—Ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos en una charla importante con mi novio. Ya te puedes retirar —exigió Bella dándole una mirada fulminante, de esas que te daban miedo. La chica salió casi corriendo.

Con Bella nos miramos y nos tapamos la boca. No aguantamos más la risa y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas. Toda la gente nos miraba, pero a mí no me importaba.

—Bueno... Ya está Bella… —Y volvimos a reír—. No, ahora de verdad, Bella —dije serio. Ella se tapaba la boca, pero igual se reía, hasta que se calmó—. Bueno, ahora la pregunta —anuncié nervioso, pero severo, mientras acomodaba mi cabello cobrizo. Bella hacía el redoble de tambores… Como siempre hacíamos antes. Esta niña seguía trayéndome recuerdos—. ¿Tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí? —interrogué, y su hermosa sonrisa se borró.

—Edward, no puedes preguntarme eso, tú te casas mañana, no sé porqué acepté venir. Pero sí, lo siento, sólo que llegué tarde... adiós Edward, un gusto haber traído recuerdos contigo —respondió y, sin más, se fue. Yo me quedé ahí, con cara de idiota. Esperando que algo pasara.

Después de cinco minutos, se acercó la camarera con un café con leche y un café.

—Aquí está su pedido —anunció la mujer—. ¿Y la chica que venía con usted, señor? —interrogó de forma seductora, con una sonrisa perversa.

—Se fue —contesté cortante. Le entregué el dinero y me largué de ahí.

Me fui a casa, de seguro Rosalie estaba allí.

. . . . . . . . . .

—Amor, ¿este saco está sucio?—preguntó Rosalie mientras lo olfateaba.

—Sí —grité desde nuestra habitación. No podía creer que Bella me hubiera dejado así. Sobre todo porque ella dijo que sentía algo por mí... ¿Lo dijo? Sí, claro que lo dijo.

Ahora sí intentaría dejar a Rosalie, Bella sentía algo por mí, no iba a abandonar esta oportunidad, claro que no. Pero no podíamos estar juntos porque estaba Rosalie en el medio. No quería lastimarla, pero no la amaba.

De pronto se escucharon unas pisadas fuertes, miré por encima de mi cuerpo y vi a Rosalie llorando. ¿Y ahora qué carajos le pasaba? Me acerqué a ella rápido, quizás algo le había pasado.

—Rose, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunté fijándome en cada parte de su cuerpo, por si tenía alguna herida. Seguro se había cortado con alguna porcelana, o caído…

—¿Por qué me tomas? ¿Por idiota, Edward? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa que la hacía parecer demente.

—¿De qué hablas Rose? —Quizás descubrió que me junté con Bella. ¡Qué mierda!—. Rose yo… —Traté de explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó dándome un papel donde salía un número telefónico y decía: Llámame, Tanya. Oh, claro, la camarera. La culpa es de ella y cago yo. ¡La puta madre!

—Rosalie, yo puedo explicarte. —Le aseguré tocándole el brazo, ella lo corrió bruscamente y comenzó a gritarme.

—¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿Que soy una gorreada (1)? ¿Eso me quieres explicar? —preguntó gritando alterada.

—Rose... —dije abrazándola.

—No me toques, eres un maldito hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme Edward? ¿Qué te hice? Dime —exigió saber mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Yo la seguí. Fue hasta el cajón de los cubiertos, tomó un cuchillo y lo puso en su cuello, ¡¿pero qué mierda hacía esta loca?!

—Sin ti no soy nada Edward —murmuró y lo puso en su muñeca. Comenzó a rozarlo con su piel mientras pequeños brotes de sangre salían de esta. Corrí hasta su lado y le quité el cuchillo de la mano, ella tiritaba, estaba nerviosa.

—Rosalie, no seas idiota, yo no te engaño. La chica me dio su número, pero yo le dije que tenía novia, lo iba a tirar, pero me olvidé —dije cubriendo su herida con un pedazo de tela de mi remera. Su sangre no cesaba, así que tuve que poner varios paños húmedos. Hasta que al fin paró.

—¿No me lo ibas a contar? —interrogó ella mientras la llevaba a nuestro cuarto. La deposité en nuestra cama y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No podía besarla, menos si pensaba en Bella.

—Claro que sí Rose, pero estaba cansado, estuve averiguando cosas de la boda. Lo siento por no avisarte antes —respondí con total sinceridad. Nunca pensé que Rosalie fuera capaz de eso. Ella me necesitaba.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Dormirás conmigo —exigió ella aún débil por su pérdida de sangre. Mientras sonreía, a veces, veía lo bueno de ella. Y me hacía acordar a Bella.

—No nena, necesitas estirar tu brazo y tratar de no tocarlo, y si estoy yoeso no se cumplirá, y debes estar bien para mañana. Recuerda que mañana es nuestra boda —dije, y me dolió pronunciar "nuestra boda", pero debería estar tranquila, aunque su futuro marido no sepa si está, realmente, con ella.

—Estoy tan feliz, cariño —Manifestó ella sonriéndome, acariciando mi cobrizo cabello.

—Yo igual, descansa. —Le dije y deposité un beso en su frente, y me fui a dormir al sillón.

Tomé unas cuantas frazadas junto con una almohada, y partí a la sala. Ahí acomodé todo. Mi último pensamiento fue para Bella. Ese día soñé con escaparme con ella.

...

...

**Nota de autora:**

Hola bellezas ¿Como están? Este es mi primer two-shot. ¿Quiero saber que les pareció?

Quiero dar gracias a mi beta, que hizo basten¿Les gusto? A mi si me encanto escribirlo.

Aclaraciones: Gorreada : significa una persona engañada por alguien que ama

El grupo esta en mi pe

Nos vemos, besos desde argentina. Meli


End file.
